DISBELIEF: Encountered & CONQUERED
by The Drinking Game
Summary: Legolas. Latin. Gimli. PE. Aragorn. College. Teachers. AU. Enjoy.


A/N: Salwe, everyone! Read and enjoy. This story is AU. None of this except the plot and any characters I personally create are mine. Enjoy.

TDG

**DISBELIEF: Encountered & CONQUERED**

Check One

"**Y**es, sir, I AM the new Latin professor," the blonde young man repeated for what seemed the millionth time.

The gigantic red-head who had stopped him in front of his door scoffed. "I don't believe you. You barely look twenty! You're just another prankster freshman hoping to earn a name and reputation. Now, it's off to the Dean's office with you!" He took the shorter man's arm and tugged him along to the Dean's office. The new teacher just sighed and let him have his way.

When they reached the small room that housed the secretary to the Dean the monster of a man, dressed in an over-size jogging suit that had to be specially made, finally released his captive's arm. The young man approached the desk, smiling politely.

"Hello, Ms. Fontenot." She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled.

"Why, hello, Mr. Thranduillion! What can I do you for?" the woman asked, smirking.

Mr. Thranduillion laughed, and shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not what I need. There's a misunderstanding that I need your help clearing up." He turned so that she could see the reincarnation of the Hulk behind him. "This man here stopped me as I stopped at the door to my classroom, and accused me of being a student. He seemed bent on proving that I wasn't a teacher because I was too young, and so here we are. Would you mind telling this…gentleman, that I am indeed a teacher?" The red-head glowered at him.

Ms. Fontenot's forehead wrinkled. "Tsk. I knew that I should have gotten you your ID badge when you first came in here. Mr. Gloinson, I believe that Mr. Thranduillion deserves an apology, and a rather large one at that. He's the new Latin teacher, the one we've been needing since the end of last semester."

Mr. Gloinson coughed, embarrassed by his mistake. "Ahem. I'm…I'm sorry." Ms. Fontenot nodded.

"Good enough. Now, would you kindly escort Mr. Thranduillion back to his classroom to keep this from happening again?" she asked with a smile.

"Of…of course." He turned and walked out the door.

Mr. Thranduillion sent Ms. Fontenot an annoyed glance. "That wasn't entirely necessary, you know."

Ms. Fontenot laughed. "Oh, I know, but I like seeing him squirm. It's very hard to make him that uncomfortable, so I take every chance I get."

Mr. Thranduillion chuckled and followed the larger man into the hallway. "Well, shall we start over?" He stuck out a hand. "Hello. I'm Legolas Thranduillion. It's a…pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Gloinson snorted. "Right. I'm Gimli Gloinson, and don't you forget it," he replied gruffly, then strode off down the hallway. Legolas quickly strode after him. They were nearing his room when he saw a bunch of students hanging around the door, and he sighed, stopping.

"Well, _Gimli_, you can go. I won't tell Ms. Fontenot we didn't reach the room, but only because I don't want my students to think that I had to be shown how to get to my own room."

Gimli glared at Legolas for using his first name in a deliberate show of disrespect and straightened. "I'll hold you to that, _Legolas._" That said, he swiveled on his heel and practically stormed down the hallway. Legolas, amused, watched him go before turning back to the door and his students. He took a deep breath and moved forward.

"Hello, kiddies, and welcome to your first year of Latin."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Legolas grinned as the last of the students filed out of the gigantic room. That hadn't been so bad, once he'd gotten over his initial nerves. The blonde closed the binder that had his notes in them and turned to flip the chalkboard so that the notes wouldn't get smudged if anyone came into the room while he was gone.

He put his binder in his carry-on bag along with his box of chalk and headed to the bathroom to change. When he first accepted the job he had asked Ms. Fontenot if it was all right for him to use the track and archery grounds, and she had said that it was no problem. He brought his workout clothes with him, eager to get back to training.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to change, he was at the track and stretching. He'd been part of the cross-country and archery teams in high school and college, and he enjoyed them so much that he'd decided to keep at them on his own. First he ran the track ten or so times, then he'd head out to the archery range and practice until his hands ached.

The blonde stood and started jogging, then sped up until he was running. It wasn't until his third or fourth lap that he realized someone was watching him. Legolas looked to his right to find none other than Gimli Gloinson standing there, watching him with his arms crossed. Legolas smirked and sped up. The red-head just watched him until he completed his 10th lap, breathing slightly heavily. He grinned and Gimli just snorted before turning his back on the shorter man and stalking off. Legolas shook his head, sighing and reaching down for his bow and quiver.

The trek to the archery grounds was a peaceful one, especially with the calm fall weather. He slung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed an arrow, then nocked it. Almost as fast as it touched the string it was released, and was followed in an eye-blink by another. The arrows flew, one by one, till the quiver was empty and Legolas moved forward to appraise his aim. As expected, each arrow had hit the bullseye in a circle, none of them touching any of the others. He pulled them out and headed back to his original spot to try again.

A/N: Eh, just felt like leaving it there. Just tell me what you think if you feel like it. Thanks.

TDG


End file.
